More The One
by LaLaLand001
Summary: What happens when another Super family moves on the same block as the Incredibles? What happens when Mr. Incredible meets his best friend from school?
1. Default Chapter

My name is Carrie Wilson but in the old days I was known as Miss. Telepath. Yes, I am a super. My husband, Mark Wilson is also a super and my husband; he can control time and walk through walls. But he got some weird job and the next thing I knew that he died. I have a daughter name Alexis and a son names Alex. They are also supers. They have the same powers as Mark and I but also have some of their own powers. Alexis and Alex are twins and Alexis has the power to turn into any animal and Alex can move things with his mind and both can blow things up with their minds.

Well on to my story we just moved into a new city and into a new home because of the super protection program. "Hurry mom! I want to see our new home!" said Alex said getting out of our car. "Okay, keep your pants on!" I said getting out after him and Alexis giggled. Alexis got out of the car and closed the door and looked at our new home. "It looks like all the houses are the same mom." Said Alexis, I smiled down at her and took her hand and walked to the door. Alex was jumping up and down on the balls of his feet and I gave him the keys to open the door.

Did I mention that was pregnant? Yeah, my new baby is 8 ½ mouths old now. "Open the door Alex!" said Alexis. "Shut up Alexis," said Alex putting in the keys to the door and opening it. I already fixed everything in the house with the help of a friend so we didn't have to unpack. "It looks small," said Alex. "I like it," said Alexis letting go of my hand and looking around. I smiled at them as they went to see their new rooms. I sat down on a couch and sighed and put a hand on my belly. I smile and thought about Mark. I sighed and closed my eyes and smiled.

Then yelling was heard from the hall way and I opened my eyes. The twins were fighting again. I snapped my fingers and Alex popped in front of me. He had a scar on his face that looked fresh. "Alexis!" I yelled out. She didn't reply so I tried again. "Alexis Carrie Wilson come out here now!" I said. Alexis walked out of the hallway having a black eye. I looked at Alex and gave him my 'look'. "What happened?" I asked. "Alex said my room looks ugly." She said. "Alexis said I looked ugly and said that it was my fault that dad was gone!" he said pointing at Alexis.

I looked at Alexis too and she didn't meet my eyes. "Alexis, did you really say that?" I asked. Alexis looked up and nodded. "Come here," I said to both of them. They both went into my arms and I hugged them. "I'm sorry daddy isn't here," I said. "But it's not our fault and hot his," I heard Alexis sniff. I broke the hug and smiled and touched Alexis's black eye and covered it with my hand. Alexis smiled and I removed my hand from her healed eye and put my hand on Alex's scar. Once I healed his scar I hugged them again.

"Who wants to help me make supper?" I asked. "Me! I want to!" said the twins together. I smiled and got up and moved to the kitchen. "What do you guys want?" I asked. "Pizza! No, pasta! Hamburgers!" said Alexis. I opened the fridge and saw all the things I need for Pizza. "Well, well have pizza," I said. Alexis and Alex smiled the same smile and took out some stuff. "Mom," said Alex. "Yes?" I asked. "We need flour," I looked at all the pizza stuff and nodded. "Where are we going to get it?" asked Alexis looked up at me. I thought about it and opened my mouth. "I know!" said Alex. "Me and Alexis can ask next door!" "Alex no, we don't know them. What if someone thing happened?" I asked. "We can use our powers," said Alexis. I sighed "Okay, you can go," I said. Alexis and Alex smiled at me and ran out of the kitchen and opened the door. I walked behind them and stopped at the door and watched them. _There doing the cute twin thing again_ I thought and laughed. Alex and Alexis held hands looking very cute. They were at the same height and they had the same hair. There hair was very dark brown almost black and had steel grey eyes.

Alex looked back and me and showed me his thumbs up. I did it back grinning and hid my self behind the door. I forced my mind in Alexis mind and saw what she was seeing.

Alexis knocked on the door and waited for someone to open the door. "Coming!" said someone inside the house. The door opened and a woman with short red hair and brown eyes opened the door. She looked around then looked down and gasped. "My mommy is making pizza," said Alexis. "But we don't have don't have flour" said Alex. "Can we borrow some please? We-," "Just moved in today" finished Alexis. "Where is your mother?" asked the woman. "She's at home. She has a baby and she says she's tired." The woman smiled at the twins motioned them to come in and wait.

Alexis and Alex walked in and stopped holding hands and stood near the door. "I'll get the flour for you two. Don't move an inch okay?" she asked. The twins nodded and the woman smiled at them and went into the kitchen. Alex and Alexis looked around staying in the same spot. "Look," said Alex pointing a finger at a picture. "That looks like the man in the picture of mom." Alexis turned around to see a picture of a big man smiling with his family. He had blond hair and looked young. "That's Mr. Incredi-," started Alexis but the woman walked in holding a bag of flour. "Here, I wasn't going to use this one anyways. Tell your mom I said hi and maybe we could have dinner together. What are you names?" she asked.

"Alexis Wilson," said Alexis. "Alex Wilson," said Alexis. The woman smiled and opened the door. "Thank you," said Alex. "Your welcome," said the woman. The twins walked out and ran next door.

I went out of Alexis mind and smiled wide and laughed. They always did that but then the man in the picture. I told my children all about my super hero days and about the other supers. Mr. Incredible was one of the people I told about to the kids. The door opened and Alexis and Alex walked in. "Got the flour!" said Alex. I smiled and got up slowly and moved to the kitchen. "Now we can make pizza," said Alexis. I was still thinking about Mr. Incredible and that woman. I smiled and thought it was a good idea to have supper with them.


	2. Dash

I'm going to my new school but I don't really want to. Mom says it'll be okay but me and Alex are the only supers there. When I get nerves my powers sometimes blow things up. When Alex gets angry he blow things up with his powers. "Mom where are my shoes?" yelled Alex running around looking for them. I looked behind me and saw that my shoes are not there but his. "I have them! Do you have mine?" I asked. I didn't hear him but then he walked in my room. He held out his hand and the shoes floated up and zoomed to him. "Here are your girly shoes," he said and they floated in my arms. "Shut up Alex." I said and sat on my bed.

Alex walked out and I put on my shoes and put on my fall jacket and my backpack. I walked out of my room into the hallway and walked into the living room. Alex was there with mom and she was talking to him. "Same rules as always," she started. "I want none of you to show your powers. Alex, please don't that angry that you'll blow something up. Same goes for you Alexis. No Powers," "Yes mom," said me and Alex together.

"Okay, now get in the car!" my mom said happily the keys in her hands. I know my mom was sad when dad died and she cried a lot too, but now I think she's okay now. "Oh Alex, I forgot your and Alexis's lunch in the kitchen. Could you get it for mom?" asked mom. "I'll get it!" I said running into the kitchen. "I'm waiting at the car!" said Alex going out side. I looked around the kitchen and saw the lunches were on the very top counter. I turned into a cat and jumped on the first counter and climbed up to the second one where all the spices were and turned into a moth and flew up to the highest shelf.

Meanwhile outside Alex got out of the house and saw a boy his age walk out of the house next to his. Alex looked at him and walked to the car keeping his eyes on him. The blond boy finally saw him and stared at him back. The only thing in between was them was the path way leading to Alex's back yard. "Hi" said the boy and walked over to Alex. "Hi I'm The Dash," he said. Alex laughed "I'm Alex. I just moved here yesterday," Dash looked over to Alex's house and gave him a smug smile.

"My mom said twins came over yesterday for flour," Alex grinned and Alexis came running out of house holding two paper bags. She ran over to Alex and gave him a bag. "Here's our lunch," she said. "Where's mom?" asked Alex. "She's coming soon. The phone rang and she's talking to some person." he said. "Hi, I'm The Dash," said Dash to Alexis. Alexis turned to Dash and just looked at him. She smiled at him "I'm Alexis," she said. Dash looked at Alexis then to Alex then to Alexis then to Alex again. "You're the twins," he said. Alexis and Alex nodded and Dash grinned.

"Cool, I always wanted a twin. But I only have a big sister and a little brother." Said Dash. "My mom is having another baby. She's still in her belly," said Alexis. "How do you know if he's a girl?" said Alex turning to Alexis. "She's going to be a girl, Alexander!" said Alexis. "Na-ah! He's going to be a boy, Alexandra!" said Alex just as loud as Alexis. Just then Carrie walked out of her house and closed the door behind her and locked the door. "Kids!" she yelled. Both Alex and Alexis turned around and saw their mother coming. She looked like if she was crying but she put on a smile to show she was all right.

She walked over to the twins and smiled down at their new friend. "Hello, may I have your name?" Carrie asked kindly. Dash smiled a smug smile and but his hands on his hips. "I'm The Dash." Carrie smiled at Dash and smiled, "Hello Dash, I'm Alex and Alexis's mother. Your welcome any day to visit. Oh, and tell your mother I say thanks for the flour." She said putting her hand on her stomach and smiled.

Dash smiled and looked back at his house "I have a big sister name Violet and a little brother names Jack-Jack. My mom is taking me to school today and I'm in grade 4," he said and put up four fingers. Carrie smiled at him and Alexis turned to Dash. "Were in the forth grade too," Alex nodded. "Well see you at school," said Alexis because they knew they had to go. "Bye, See ya!" said Dash walking over to his house.

Carrie opened the car door for Alex and Alexis in the back seat and closed the door. She slid in the driver's seat and backed out of the drive way and Alex and Alexis waved good-bye to Dash. Dash waved back and his mother walked out of the house as Carrie got on the road and drove off.


	3. OhUh

"Please Alex, Alexis. No…Powers!" said mom looking at us with a stern look on her face. "Okay, we know that mom! Everyday you say this!" said Alex. Mom smiled at hugged us both and we hugged back. She gave us both a kiss on the cheek and got up. "I'll pick you up at 3:30 as always. Have a good day!" she said and walked to the car. Alex and me looked at each other and smiled and turned around running into the school court yard. We both ran in and looked for our close friend. "There he is!" said Alex running over to the benches. I ran after him and saw Dash sitting on the bench looking through his lunch.

"Hey Dash!" said Alex. I ran beside Alex and smiled "Hi Dash," Dash looked up and smiled. "Hey Guys guess what?" "What?" asked me and Alex at the same time. "My mom and dad are going out today for a date thing. My mom said I can stay over at your house! Violet is going to her friend's house and my mom called your mom already!" Both Alex and me grinned and looked at each other then at Dash. "That's great!" we said together.

He jumped off the bench and grinned "And today is Friday. If I ask my mom and dad really nicely and if you ask yours, if I can stay for the week!" "That'll be-," started Alex, "Great!" I finished. Dash smiled at us and the bell rang and we looked to the school. "Race ya!" said Dash and started running. "Hey!" said Alex running after him. I ran after him and gaining on Dash. Dashed look behind him and saw me and Alex right behind him and he speeded up. He dusted Alex and me to our class line and we ran after him.

We both got to our line huffing and puffing and Dash looked like he did a slow walk.

"Ha-ha! I beat you guys again!" he said. Alex and I looked at each other then said together, "You always win!" Dash laughed and we walked inside the school fallowing our teacher.

"Come on Dash!" Alexis yelled running to the car with her mother waiting for them. She opened the door and slid in and Dash beside her and Alex beside him and closed the door. "Seatbelts please" said Carrie and started the car. The children put on their seatbelts and drove away from the school. "Mom, where is Dash sleeping?" asked Alex. "In your room," said Carrie back. "Thanks a lot Ms. Wilson," said Dash. "Your every welcome Dashell, you're welcome over here anytime," and Dash grinned at Alex. "What are we having for dinner?" asked Dash. "Yeah, Mom" said Alexis. Carrie looked at them with her amazing steel blue eyes and smiled.

"I'm not telling," and grinned at them. "You always do that!" said Alexis. Dash looked their mother and saw some same quality's as his mothers. Carrie pulled up to their house that was right next to Dash's house and the children ran out of the car. Mrs. Wilson locked the car and strolled to the kids and opened the door. The kids walked in and Alex and Alexis were already at it. "DASH, D'YOU WANT TO SEE MY ROOM?" "LETS PLAY OUTSIDE!" and they started to fight.

"Alexis, Alex, Stop right now!" Said Carrie and looked at her kids. _DO NOT USE YOUR POWERS!_ She said in their minds. Carrie looked down at Alex and gave him a stern look. Alex sighed "Sorry Alexandra," he said to his sister. "I'm sorry too, Alexander," and they both hugged. Dash looked up at their mother in awe. When they fought in school they didn't listen to anyone and was stubborn. But when their mother said to stop they did right away and made up. She smiled down at Dash, who blushed and looked away. "How about you kids play something out said and I'll make something to eat," and smiled at walked in the kitchen.

"Come on Dash," said Alexis and grabbed his arm and pulled him into the backyard and Alex fallowed. They played a number of games then when the twin's mother called them for a snack they eagerly ran in the house. They ate some pizza and watched some TV with Carrie until the phone rang and got up to get it. That's when it all went wrong. Alex was flipping through he channels looking for something to watch. "Stop it at the Power Puff Girls," said Alexis. "No! I don't want to see some dumb show like that!" said Alex. Dash grabbed the converter and flipped though some channels and stopped at some boy show.

"I don't want to see this!" said Alexis taking the converter back. "No, I don't want to see a girly show Alexandra!" said Alex. "Well I don't want to see a boy show, Alexander!" said Alexis. They fought a little bit and Dash watching and trying to stop them. But he was powerless to the twins and sighed and watched and sat on a different couch. Then Alexis punched Alex in the nose that it started to get bad. Alex gasped and his hand flew to his nose to feel anything broken.

He lifted his hand and a waved it to Alexis and a basketball came flying and hit her in her face. Alexis screamed and jumped on Alex pulling his hair and he pushed her off. He closed his eyes and everything froze. The next thing Dash or Alexis knew that Alexis had a black eye. She screamed and turned into a large seagull and flew to Alex's hair. She gripped her talons with some of his hair and started flapping her wings and pulling his hair. Dash was sitting there amazed and in awe and slightly laughing. They were supers. His friends living next door were supers and they had super cool powers.

Then there was a popping noise and Alexis was her self in the air fighting and kicking. Alex was on the floor struggling to get up then sunk into the floor. Carrie walked in the room looking very mad and snapped her fingers. Alex was in the air as well next to Alexis. He glared at her and Alexis glared back. "I was on the phone with Mrs. Parr and you start fighting! And what's worse? You used your Powers!" she said. She looked over to Dash and smiled. "Well, I guess you know our secrets now," she said. "Don't worry! I have powers too! Super Speed!" he said and started running around the living in a blur to fast for the twins or Carrie to see him.

He stopped in front of Carrie and she smiled down at him and he flashed a grin to his friends. Alexis and Alex blinked and Alex opened him mouth, "Ha! I have more powers then you!" Carrie gave him her look and Alex's smile was wiped off his and looked down. "Sorry Dash," he muttered.


End file.
